


Hidden Faces

by Huculberiii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accident, Books, Confessions, DNF, First story, Flirting, George doesn't like to go outside, Georgenotfound's POV, Headaches & Migraines, I dont know what to add here anymore, Internal Conflict, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questioning, Secret Crush, Secret love, additional tags, migraines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huculberiii/pseuds/Huculberiii
Summary: George receives a book from Dream in his isolation. What does this mean? Why did he send it?Aside from that, George is trying to figure out how his accident happened. He’s so confused.Right now, he's left alone with him and his thoughts. That's it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Digital Detox

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first fanfic, I don’t expect this to go anywhere, I’m mostly just writing this for myself. This is my first big piece of writing, so it'll for sure get better as the chapters go on. Happy reading!! :)

  
  


George woke up with a throbbing pain in his head. The migraines have been getting worse. Ever since he...well, he doesn’t really know what he did to get these migraines. He remembers hitting his head on something, but the rest is undeniably fuzzy. 

All he remembers was waking up in the hospital, his mom and doctors leaning over him, asking if he was okay, and thousands of missed calls from Sapnap and Dream.  _ Dream.  _ He hasn’t talked to him in weeks. Sapnap, as well. He was told to stay off screens for a month, to recover from his accident. 

The problem is, he doesn’t know what happened. The doctor apparently won’t let George’s mom tell him, because he needs to figure out himself. 

For the past month, George has been trying to remember, pushing himself to remember. But nothing’s come out of him. He’s extremely confused. 

He sets it aside, reaching for the book on his bedside table. Dream sent it in the mail to him a week after his accident. He hasn’t ever started the book. George doesn’t really read, but he thought he might give it a try. 

_ Hunter _ , the cover says, with a drawing of a hunter about a couple hundred years ago, with a bow strapped to his backf. He opens the book, and a small orange post-it falls out. 

_ This is one of my favorite books. I thought you might like it. -Dream :) _

George rolls his eyes, and flips open the book. 

The book so far is about a boy whose identity is hidden, has to get certain tasks done, while killers follow him around the world. George chuckles. No wonder this is Dream’s favorite book. It’s right up his alley.

George was almost done with the 5th chapter, when another orange post-it fell out. 

_ This remind you of anything? ;) _

George laughs, shaking his head. Of course. Manhunt. It was exactly like it. 

As George continued reading, he found notes scattered among the pages of the book. _ It was...nice _ , George thought. Since he wasn’t allowed to be on screens, he hadn’t had a conversation with Dream, or Sapnap. With the post-its, he was able to imagine a conversation between Dream and him. 

Before George knew it, four hours had flown by. A stack of about fourteen post-its were piled up next to him, in a neat little stack. 

_ ISN'T THIS BOOK AMAZING?! IT'S JUST LIKE MANHUNT _

_ I can't believe I didn’t know this existed before, this is so cool _

_ Just wait until the next few chapters :) _

_ I miss talking to you, Call me right when you can get back on your phone again.  _

_ Sapnap and I told your viewers you were on a little break, don’t worry _

Oh no. George had forgotten. His viewers. They probably were going to be worried when he so suddenly stopped streaming. But, he assumed Dream and Sapnap had handled it as he said in the note. 

George felt himself drifting asleep, the book falling out of his grasp. He thought he was going to be able to finish it today, but he supposed that he wasn’t. He wasn’t a fast reader anyway. He had only gotten to chapter 10. But the anticipation, what the next note was going to say, was keeping him up. 

He decided though, that it would have to wait. He rested his head on the pillow, eyes heavy, and watched the fan spin in circles. Around, and around, and around, hypnotizing him. 

The first thing that George did when he woke up was pick the book up, and turn it over in his hands. The book was somewhat...good? He didn’t know how to explain it, but he actually hadn’t read too many books, so he didn’t know what to expect. 

A voice hollers from downstairs. “George!! Come downstairs! It’s time for your doctor's appointment!” His mom opens the garage door, getting in the car. 

Shoot. He forgot. He had pushed his doctor's appointment back a week, and now today was the day. He was regretting it. He didn’t want to know that his head was getting worse--if it was getting worse. He’s had less migraines than before, but they’re still extremely common. 

His mom attacks him with questions to ask the doctor before the appointment. “What do you need to ask her? Are there any questions, concerns that you have about your head?” 

“No, not that I know of, mom,” George says, his mind elsewhere, thinking about the other post-its that Dream put in the book. It was intriguing as to what the ones in future chapters would say. 

George finds himself following his mom in the hospital hallways, which smells of cleaning spray and grief--whatever that smells like. To him, hospitals have always been a sad place. He found himself thinking of what the outcome would have been if he hadn’t made it through whatever happened to him. What his mother would do without him, what Sapnap and Dream would do without him. But he pushes that aside. It doesn’t matter anymore, not now. He is alive, and well. It’s stupid to think that. 

The hallways were long--longer than he remembered it to be, mostly because he didn’t ever walk these hallways, he was being pulled in a stretcher unconscious when he was last here, about 3 weeks ago. He was nervous. He didn’t know why. What if his head gets worse, what if it gets so bad that it constantly affects his daily life? 

They turn the corner, and George blinks. He looks away, and then looks back at the end of the hallway.  _ I-Is that a creeper?  _ He thinks, seeing a green blob at the end of the hallway come towards him. He turns around to run the other way, but when he looks back, it appears to not be there anymore.  _ Hmmm, that’s weird.  _ He brushes it off. He practically lives next to his computer, playing video games. It probably was just his imagination. 

George’s mom leads George into a small room. A small ray of sunlight shone through the blinds. A hospital bed stood in the middle of the room, and a chair next to the bed. He thought of how many people had died in the bed. That brings a huge shiver down his spine. 

“Hello, George!!” A cheery voice comes in through the door. “How are you feeling today?” 

“I- I’m... um- I’m good,” George replies, voice shaky. 

“I’ll be your doctor for today!” The doctor says, bursting with happiness that he can’t quite understand.

The rest of the doctor’s appointment goes somewhat like this: the doctor making cheerful comments, George responding, and then his mom bombarding the doctor with question after question, being the worried mom that she is. The doctor also asked if George was getting the sunlight that he needed to get better, to which he responded with a no, and explained that he doesn’t go outside. 

He ended up having to have a CT scan, given the fact that the doctors needed to see if there was anything that described his condition--the doctors still didn’t know what was happening, the reason for his migraines was unexplainable. 

The car ride home was treacherous. George was so eager to read the rest of  _ Hunter,  _ that he was practically squirming in his seat. Not only did he enjoy reading the little notes dream left for him, he also kind of enjoyed the plot line. Dream was right, it was a lot like a manhunt in real life. 

Once George got into the safehaven of his own home, he was just about to grab the book and read it, when his mom shouts at him to go get some sunlight, per doctor’s orders. 

He opens his blinds to let some sunlight in, that’ll have to do. A ray of sun shines through his face, blinding him for a moment.He’d much rather play minecraft with Dream and Sapnap than venturing outside into the world. Plus, he had no reason to, since if he needed food, he could always order it off of  _ UberEats _ anyways. 

He picks up  _ Hunter,  _ and sits on his bed, almost tempted to wear sunglasses because of how bright the light is. He normally keeps his blinds closed, so he’s not used to these bright lights. He opens the book. 

_ Chapter 11: Run.  _

Right next to the word “run” is another orange post-it, with the words: 

_ You better run, remember when I killed you with the minecarts in that one manhunt?  _

He rolls his eyes. Classic Dream. He’ll never let George forget about that. Dream will constantly remind him of when he’s beaten George at any chance he gets. 

He reads through the rest of the chapter, hoping for some more notes, but none come.  _ Next chapter _ , he thinks.  _ I’ll see some next chapter.  _

He keeps reading. No notes come. If he’s going to be a little bit honest, he’s kind of disappointed.  _ Well, I might as well read the rest of the book.  _

Once he’s paid a little bit more attention to the book rather than the notes, he realizes that it's better than he thought it would be. The characters are carefully figured out, each one with a specific backstory written in very subtly, like a mystery. Now he sees why Dream likes it so much. Not only is it just like manhunt, you have to really think in order to figure everything out. A mystery. It truly is a clever book. 

George starts to consider reading, when he all of a sudden loses vision in his left side. He groans, knowing what’s about to come next.  _ Oh great. Another migraine.  _

Before migraines, George gets an Aura, a warning sign. First, he loses vision on one side, which tells him which side the pain will be on--the opposite side. Next, he loses feeling in the entire half of his body. His tongue, his cheeks, and his fingers have the feeling that you have when they fall asleep. Lastly, the pain comes in. It’s not so much at first, but then it feels like a knife is coming through his head, someone shoving it further and further, making the pain feel endless.

Sometimes a migraine lasts about 7 hours, which George considers lucky, given that some can last up to a day and a half. The pain only stops after George empties out all his insides from his mouth, into a trash can. After he’s done, he’s left with a disgusting feeling, one that he can’t rid from his mouth.

George walks up to his window, his hand running across the wall to keep him from falling. As soon as his vision comes back, everything will hopefully be much easier. But, the Aura does help. It’s better than feeling a sharp pain randomly, at least his head gives him a little bit of notice. 

He’s gone through this routine multiple times before. The main thing is to stay in bed, and wait for everything to blow over. It hurts, but there’s nothing he can do. All he can do is to take a rizatriptan pill, which tastes like mint toothpaste that has been dried and smushed into powder, and then compacted into a small tablet. He hates it. It has made George’s taste for anything minty completely perish. He can’t stomach it anymore, which is upsetting given that his favorite taste used to be the taste of mint.

All of a sudden, George is  _ angry.  _ If he didn’t have these stupid migraines, he wouldn’t be in this position, laying in bed in pain. He wouldn’t be without his pc, no way of contacting his friends. He would be streaming, laughing, listening to Dream’s wheeze that sounds like a tea kettle, and sharing stories with Sapnap. Oh god, he missed it. 

George eventually falls asleep, with a knife planted right in his brain. 

He awakes early in the morning, and glances at the clock.  _ 3:47 am. _ . He continues to read the book that Dream gave him. He’s learned that he is a little bit of a slower reader, taking his time to re-read the parts that he didn’t understand so he fully comprehended it. Honestly, he’s surprised that he even read the book. He has never really connected to books as much as Dream did. George has been on so many teamspeak calls with Dream where he goes on and on about the book that he had just read. He enjoyed hearing Dream talk about the things that he truly enjoyed. 

Remembering the things Dream enjoyed, George set his mind to finishing the book. There were only ten more chapters left. He was more than halfway done. The book was amazing. He didn’t want to put it down. He kept reading, and reading, and rereading. Every chapter felt addicting, like a drug. 

He came to a part where the boy who was avoiding the killers had been pinned to a wall. The killers had tried to remove his mask, to see who he truly was, but they had no luck. The boy got away, keeping his identity to himself. 

_ What a shame to have been so close to seeing someone’s face, and then failing to succeed. Better make sure that doesn’t happen to you... _

George is confused. What does Dream mean by that? George decides to put the post-it to the side, and then figure out its meaning later. He flips the page. 

A photo falls out of the page, and onto the ground. 

  
  



	2. Surrendering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's mom leaves for work, leaving him alone...
> 
> Its just him and his hallucinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm really excited for these next few chapters, I have a couple really exciting things in mind :) 
> 
> Happy reading!!

George bends down, and picks the piece of paper up slowly. His hands shake, nervous as to what this photo is. He grasps the edge of the photo, slowly turning it over in his hands. 

It’s a photo of a man, standing in the same place Dream stood for his Mr. Beast youtube rewind. He’s memorized every leaf of that place, every single detail from looking at Dream’s twitter post. But this time, there’s no mask. He stares, blinking in disbelief. Is this actually Dream? It matches the description of him, dirty blonde hair, freckles, and those green/blue eyes. 

_He’s different than I thought he’d be,_ George thinks. He traces his thumb over the freckles in Dream’s face. Each one is so perfect, so...mesmerizing. Everything about Dream is perfect. But his smile. The smile George has heard so many times in a vc. He could just imagine Dream’s wheeze coming out of his mouth, through that incredible smile. 

His hair, falling in small strands above his face covered half of his forehead. It was true to what he said it was, dirty blonde, with more brown than blonde. 

_“_ He’s beautiful,” George says, mesmerized. 

“Beautiful, eh?” Dream says, leaning against George’s door frame. George is bewildered. Dream? Here? _Oh god, he just heard me say that he was beautiful._ He blinks. Dream suddenly isn’t there anymore. 

George starts to get worried. This has happened twice before. Once, with the creeper. _A creeper._ There are no creepers in real life. Second, with Dream. What is happening to him? This is not normal. Nobody else sees hallucinations. His palms start to sweat. He’s overwhelmed. He needs to lay down. 

He lays in bed, heavily breathing. What’s wrong with him? He’s so confused. Before this, he was perfectly fine. Nothing was wrong with him. At all. But now, he’s an absolute mess. His hands grip the photo of Dream on the bedside table, and that brings him back into focus. He needs to get into contact with Dream. He needs to write a letter. 

_Dream,_

_I am still in Digital detox (1 more week!!!), so this is why I’m writing a letter. I appreciate the book, it was extremely kind of you to send it. Did you know that in the past 3 weeks, I have taken up a hobby in knitting? :]_

_Just kidding, all I’ve been doing is lying down, in pain. But that book really gave me something to do, something to look forward to._

_Also, is that really your face? I’m pretty sure it is, but I need confirmation. If not, you are so screwed, leading me to believe that you actually showed me your face._

_Sincerely, George._

George zips up the letter, writes Dream’s address on the top, and leaves it in the kitchen for his mom to come and deliver. 

In the kitchen is a bowl of cucumber sushi from his local grocery store, with a note from his mom. 

_George,_

_I’m so so sorry, something came up for work. I have to go to California for 2 months. If you need ANYTHING, and I mean ANYTHING that you can’t get yourself, call me._

Great. Now he is going to have to shop for food himself, which he’s incapable of doing. He’s too scared of going outside because of his hallucinations. They’ve been getting worse, and he can’t risk it. But, if he tells his doctor, that would mean most likely a month in digital detox--or more.

He takes the letter off the kitchen counter, and pockets it. _I’ll just have to go down the block and deliver it myself._ He opens the squeaky door, leading to the outside world. The mailbox is just down the street. _I can do this. This isn’t a big deal at all._

He walks down the street, slowly and carefully. People look at him like he’s crazy when they pass by. He feels like he’s in a glass cage, being observed and shown off. He reaches the mailbox, and successfully drops the letter in the mailbox, watching the letter drop into a void of endless letters. He turns back to go toward the house, but he stops in his tracks. 

There’s a big rock sitting right in front of his door. George could swear it wasn’t there before. He walks up to it, confident, and goes to try to pick it up, but his hand goes right through it. _Great._ Another hallucination. He walks through the “rock,” and opens up the door. 

His life has been destroyed because of this digital detox. He’s started having these stupid hallucinations, and migraines every few days. _I’m so fucking done with this._

He runs upstairs, his feet heavy on the stairs. He storms into his bedroom, and turns his pc on. The opening screen’s brightness causes his head to endure a sharp pain for just a second. He slips his headphones on, and opens up minecraft. The bright red loading screen makes him smile--he hasn’t seen that for a while. 

Once it’s finished loading, he hits multiplayer, and stops. His fingers are shaky on the mouse. He’s not supposed to be doing this. _It doesn’t matter anymore._ He clicks on the Dream SMP. 

**Georgenotfound joined the game**

He reaches his pinky finger to hit tab, and he looks at the list. 

**KarlJacobs**

**WilburSoot**

**TommyInnit**

**Tubbo**

**Georgenotfound**

**Dream**

**Sapnap**

Oh shoot. Dream and Sapnap know he’s not supposed to be on here. 

**Tubbo: Goerge!! Hello!! You havent been here in awile!! :)**

George chuckles, Tubbo is such a thoughtful person. George looks around at where he spawned. It looks like he’s in a big hole. At the bottom is...bedrock? Hm, that’s weird. He remembers last logging off in L’manburg. 

**Georgenotfound: Hey...anyone know what happened to L’manburg?**

**WilburSoot: About that…**

Of course, it got blown up. AGAIN. 

**Dream: George. VC 2.**

_Shit. He knows._ He very slowly opens up discord, and clicks onto the vc.

“George. You know you’re not supposed to be doing this,” Dream’s very serious voice rings through his headphones. 

“I...I know. I’m just so done with all this _bullshit._ Not being able to talk to people is killing me. Everything I do on a daily basis normally consists of playing video games with you and Sapnap,” George says, but it comes out as more of a whine. 

“I’m going to be very serious George. Get off right now. This only helps you to--” Dream suddenly stops speaking as the sound of someone joining a discord call pops up. 

“AYEEE BOYSSSS,” Tommy’s loud voice makes George wince. 

“Tommy...hello. Are you streaming?” Dream asks Tommy, his voice very sure of what he’s talking about. 

Tommy, very energetically shouts, “YEAH, 300 THOUSAND VIEWERS, TWITCH CAN’T HANDLE ALL THIS GLORY!!” 

“Move to a different vc. I’ll explain this all to you later, but you need to get off.” George is silent as Dream speaks. 

“But,-- But this is MY Vc. Vc 2.” Tommy whimpers, confused and a little hurt. 

“Tommy, I mean it.” Dream kicks Tommy out of the Vc

Tommy’s last words appear in chat, with his angry spelling mistakes, just as always. 

**Tommyinnit: FUCK YOU BITCH, YOU DONT KNOW SHIT, YOURE JUSOT A GRWEN MAN WHO DOESANT KNOW WHAT HES TALKING ABOTUY**

**“** Anyways,” Dream says, “You need to follow what the doctor says.” 

Sapnap joins the Vc.

“Why are you here, George. You know what the doctor said. One more week.” Sapnap says, worried about George. 

“Because he’s being an idiot and not listening to the doctor’s rules. Isn’t that right, George?” Dream asks. 

George is silent for a moment. “Well, not an _idiot,_ but I certainly am not listening to the doctor right now.” 

“THEN LISTEN!!” Dream yells. “Sorry, I think I can speak for Sapnap and I to say that we really want you to get better.” 

George nods. He supposed he should, but he was sick of all this. He looks back at his game, which has been left untouched for a little while. 

**KarlJacobs: GEORGEEEEEE!!! hiiiiii**

George smiles, and types a message back to Karl.

**Georgenotfound: Hello! :]**

Karl joins the Vc. 

“Karl, tell George, that if his doctor says that he should stay off of screens, he should LISTEN to what the doctor said, and not be playing minecraft like he is right now,” Sapnap scolds. 

“Wait really, what happened?” Karl says, worried. 

“Can I?” Dream asks George. 

“Yeah,” George replies. “I don’t want to do it.” 

“So, George was in, um...an accident. He doesn’t remember what happened, so we’re not allowed to tell him. But he has unexplainable migraines, and the doctor decided it was best that he faced a one month digital detox to help him get better. Now, he has one week left of this detox, and he goes and does what he did today,” Dream explains. 

George lowers his head in embarrassment, as if they can see him. 

“George? First of all, are you okay? Sapnap and Dream told me that you were going to be away, but I didn’t know that it would be this bad. Second of all, they’re right. You shouldn’t be on your computer if your doctor says that you shouldn’t. I know this may be hard, but seriously, you should get off. Doctors orders. You should truly stick to that.” You could hear the worry in Karl’s voice. 

George sighs. He supposed that Karl was right. Maybe he should get off. 

“Fine. But I have one request. Just for an hour, we play like everything’s ok. Then I’ll return to my digital detox.” He smiles, knowing that they wouldn’t want to resist it. 

He opens StreamLabs, and starts streaming. 

**IM BACKKKKKKKK!!**

It makes him smile to see the chat filling up with many variations of _“we missed you George!!”_

“I missed you guys too,” George says, truly feeling it. It’s been about a month since he’s streamed, because of the accident. Honestly, it felt good to be able to do this again. 

That makes him remember about the photo in the book. He messages dream on discord. 

_Was that photo really you?_

George waits for an answer. He probably won’t respond for a while because he’s talking to Sapnap and Karl. 

_I see someone read the book :)_

_Yup, that really was me. I’m finally glad to show you how hot I am. My hotness is mesmerizing._

_Funny,_ George thought. _I actually used that same exact word describing him._

_Hey George, why do you look like that? Are you turned on by my photo? Are you looking at it multiple times? ;)_

George scoffs. Dream is always so full of himself. He forgot he was on stream. 

“Sorry, Dream was texting me about his new giiiirlfriend.” He smirks. That’ll keep the chat wondering about something. 

George gets a notification on discord from Dream. 

_I hate you._

He undeafens in the vc. 

“I DO NOT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND” Dream whines. 

George laughs, and creates a small hut at the bottom of the blown up L’manburg, with Oak signs everywhere. 

Each one of the signs consists of the same message: **Dream has a girlfriend ;)**

Dream wheezes. “For the last time, I. Don’t. Have. A. Girlfriend!!!” 

“Did somebody say girlfriend?” Tommy randomly joins the vc, “I have many girlfriends. All of them are suuuper hot.” 

George rolls his eyes. 

They continue to joke around for about 3 hours, much longer than George promised. But, they were all having fun, and it was clear to see that they missed having George around. It reminded him of life before _the accident._

“Well, I think I’m going to go. Let me raid Quackity, I think he just went live.” George says, and presses the button to enforce the raid command. He waves very energetically until the raid is over. 

“Okay, that was fun and all, but you really need to follow the doctor’s orders.” Dream says. That receives a Vouch from Karl, and a YES from Sapnap. 

“Bye guys!! I'll talk to you guys in two weeks!!” George says. He suddenly feels really weird, dizzy, but not dizzy. Everything is moving so...slow. He turns off his monitors, to go lay down. 

Everything is blurry.

  
  



	3. Panic Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is put into a situation he much not prefers to be into. 
> 
> He turns to Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I know this isn't the best piece, but I felt like I had to get something up after a little while :) Anyways, Happy reading!! The next chapter will 100% be better, I promise <3

George panics, confused as to what’s happening. Everything has gone blurry, he can’t make out the small details in his bedsheets. 

He freaks out.  _ Fuck. I shouldn’t have gone on the screen, I shouldn’t have done everything that I did today.  _ This is all because he was an idiot, and didn’t listen to doctor’s orders. All those months, for nothing. Absolutely nothing. Dream was right. He shouldn’t have done this. 

“Momm!!” He screams. He was gonna have to have his mom take him to the eye doctor. “MOM!” he yelled even louder, wincing at the volume at his own voice. 

That’s when he remembered.  _ Of course. She’s out for work. I have to take myself.  _

He stands up, aware that he’s going to have to find some way to get into the eye doctor, which is a couple blocks away. 

He weighs his options. He could walk, or he could take an Uber.  _ Nope. That’s not an option.  _ Taking an Uber would require some type of technology, and he was NOT going to take any more risks. The other option would be to walk. Which he was DEFINITELY not even going to be considering an option.

He slowly ran his hand against the wall, guiding himself back to his bed. He doesn’t understand WHY this is happening. Why, why, WHY. 

He lays down on his bed, and closes his eyes. After what feels like hours, he opens his eyes, to see the blurry figure of a puppy, sleeping on his bed. He jumps. Where did this come from? As he squints, he sees that it’s a beagle, with big ears, and huge eyes. He reached out to pet it, and his hand went right through the puppy, just like the rock.  _ Hey, at least it's a cute hallucination? _

He turns to his window, the one with the blinds cracked half open. Next to the window is a black figure, slowly moving toward him. He backs up.  _ This is another one of my hallucinations. It’s okay. Stay calm. It has to be a hallucination, right? Right? I don’t know what’s real or fake anymore. I don’t know anything.  _ The figure continues to keep moving towards him. He backs away slowly, up until there’s no more room in his bed. His palms start to sweat. He clenches his slippery fists, his nails digging into his skin. His slow breathing starts to turn into fast, quick breaths. The figure disappears. 

_ I’m going crazy. This is not humane. I’m crazy, I’m crazy.  _ He repeatedly tells himself, until he’s reassured himself that it’s true. 

George lays back down on his pillow, panting. He’s scared.  _ Dream. I need to call Dream.  _

He musters all the strength he has to grab his phone that’s sitting across the room on his desk. He hasn’t picked up his phone since before the accident. 

The feeling of holding it again, being able to be in contact with anyone in the world, anywhere. Sapnap, Dream, Karl, Quackity. He almost wants to text them, be in contact with them. But he can’t. He has one goal. 

He presses on the home screen of his phone, a new one he had gotten before his accident. 

**3:17 PM**

**Messages:**

**Quackity:** _ 15 unread messages _

**Karl:** _ 2 unread messages  _

George chuckles. Of course Quackity would be the one who constantly texted him. It was probably texts full of  _ Mancala  _ requests, and texts pretending to flirt with him. George knew that Quackity would use those texts against him in future streams. 

George unlocked the phone, and opened up the phone app. He types Dream’s phone number in the keypad, and with a sigh, he presses the call button. 

As the phone rings, he walks over to his bed, puts the phone on the pillow next to him, and waits for Dream to pick up. 

“George? Hello? Why are you calling me? Is everything okay? You know you’re not supposed to be on screens.” Dream says, sounding like a worried mom. 

George opens his eyes, and looks up at the blob of the ceiling fan, spinning, hypnotizing him. “No. I’m not fine. I haven’t told you, but ever since the accident, I’ve been having hallucinations. Some scare me half to death, and some are cute, and sweet like a puppy I saw earlier. Ever since I went on my computer, my vision has become blurry, and the hallucinations have been deteriorating, and becoming more constant.” 

Dream’s voice is incredibly worried. “W-what? Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”

George is quiet. “Because it’s embarrassing. Because nobody should know how  _ crazy  _ I am. This stupid accident has turned me into a wreck.” 

“ _ This is all my fault,”  _ Dream whispers under his breath. “Fuck. I shouldn’t have said that.” Dream sounds frustrated. “It’s not embarrassing, it’s normal. You can’t control it. I’m glad you told me. Thank you. Now, how can I help? What can I do?” 

“I...I don’t know. I had a hallucination, I freaked out, and I called you. Honestly, I don’t know what’s happening to me, Dream.  _ I’m scared. I’m so fucking scared.”  _ George confesses.

“It’s okay. I’m going to add Sapnap to the call, if that’s ok,” Dream says, and to which George replies with a muffled yeah. 

“Hello!!” Sapnap beams, as he joins the call. His tone suddenly switches from happy, to extremely worried as he sees that George is on the call, too. “Woah, George is on here? Is everything okay? 

“No,” George quietly says. “I’ve been having hallucinations. They’ve been getting way worse, too. Ever since I went on my computer, as I told Dream, my vision is a little blurred, and the hallucinations have become more constant.” 

“Oh my gosh, that sucks. Why haven’t you gone to the eye doctor? Figure out what happened,” Sapnap tells George. 

“I was going to, but my mom left for California a couple days ago. So, I just decided that I was going to stay home, and hope it gets better. Which, in fact, it has. Just a little bit.” George hesitates when telling them that his vision has only gotten a little bit better, given that Sappnap and George are one to worry about him. 

“I think I had what you're talking about once, it was a digital eye strain, or so my doctor said. Mine went away in about 5 days. If that's what yours is--which is what it sounds like--I think you’ll be fine” Sapnap reassures George. 

George relaxes a little bit. If it is what Sapnap says it was, then it might not be as bad as he thought. 

“So George? What are you thinking?” Dream asks. 

“Huh?” George realized that he hadn't been listening. “Sorry, I zoned out.” 

Sapnap pipes in, “We were talking about the future options for SMP lore. What we think could be cool to add in.” 

“Well I don’t know about you, but it would be cool for L’manburg to not get blown up, for like the 40th time.” George jokes. That earns a laugh from Sapnap and Dream. 

“I don’t know if there’ll be a L’manburg anymore,” Dream says. George could hear Dream’s smile as he said that. 

“What did you do now, Dream,” George whines. 

Sapnap and Dream share a knowing laugh. 

  
  


“Hey Dream, I have to go, do you think you can stay with George a little bit longer?” Sapnap asks. 

Dream makes a sound that he assumes means yes. George rolls his eyes. He doesn’t need to be  _ babysitted.  _

Just as Sapnap leaves the call, George hears a loud  _ thump  _ downstairs. 

“One second,” George tells Dream, “I’ll be right back. I promise.” 

George slowly walks downstairs. It’s 10 times easier now that he actually knows where he’s going. Everything’s blurry, but not blurry enough so that he’s safe. The second he turns the corner, he sees his mom, laying on the bottom of the floor. She’s surrounded by a pool of dark red, and she seems to be not breathing. 

“MOM??” George yells. Is his mom...dead?? Fear floods over him.. He drops to the floor, in a ball, his knees to his face. He’s shaking, he can’t move. His fingers start to tingle, and his vision starts to become starry. His breath quickens, and it gets to the point where he’s panting and gasping for air. He closes his eyes, crying, freaking out. He feels stuck. 

In the distance, he hears Dream screaming his name. “GEORGE?? GEORGE?” 

But he can’t move to tell Dream he’s okay. He can’t speak. Tears are flowing down his face, completely soaking his face. He opens his eyes. His mom’s gone.  _ It was a hallucination. But it seemed so real.  _ He’s still in shock. 

What if his mom isn’t okay? What if this hallucination is a sign, that something happened to his Mom? He chokes back tears, his lungs feeling like they’re squeezing the sould out of him. Dream’s worried voice is in the background, confused as to what’s happening. 

George wants to get up and tell Dream he’s okay. He wants to reassure him that nothing’s happened, but he can’t. He physically can’t. His legs feel weak, and he can’t move. He feels paralyzed. His shirt is soaked with a mixture of sweat and tears, and he’s absolutely terrified. 

He stays there, for a good 17 minutes, shaking, and crying, and feeling paralyzed. He finally starts to calm down, and decides that he has to call his mom. 

With weak legs, he stands up, shaky. He slowly walks up the stairs, face red, tears leaving a path behind him. He grips the handrails, helping him get up the stairs. 

When he finally gets into his room, Dream is frantically calling for George, asking if he’s ok. 

George, in a shaky voice, tells Dream, “I have to go. One second.” 

“Georg-” Dream says, cut off by George hanging up, and frantically calling his Mom. 

One call. Two calls. Three. Four. Five. Six. His mom doesn’t pick up all six times. He starts to freak out. Tears stream down his face, and he starts to shake again. 

Dream calls. He picks up. 

“GEORGE, ARE YOU OKAY? What’s happening? I’m really worried. I’ve never heard you like this. You sounded so upset, and so freaked out.” Dream says, extremely worried. 

George responds, voice shaky, and extremely obvious that he’s been crying. “I saw another hallucination, um, but this time, it was of my mom. She was…” he chokes back a sob, “She was dead. I didn’t know what to do. I went into shock, and I couldn’t move. I was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, crying.” He cries, still aware that Dream is on call, but he can’t control it anymore. He’s so scared. “Dream, I’m so, so scared that it means something in real life. I don’t know what to say. I called my mom, six times. What if she’s dead? I don’t want this.  _ Fuck.”  _

Dream listens, and then tells George, “She’s okay, it’s going to be okay. I promise. Take a rest. Lay in your bed, facing the ceiling, and then just relax. Breathe in, and breathe out. Keep breathing, while I talk you through it.” 

Dream keeps telling Dream to breathe in and out, his soothing voice calming George down, making him think everything was okay. He felt himself slowly dozing off, drifting away into a deep, calming sleep. 

George woke up to the sun flowing through his blinds. He slept way too late. He reached out to grab his phone, and sees that Dream ended the call when he fell asleep, with a text message: 

_ Good night :) _

George smiles. He needs to call Dream. Hearing his voice was...comforting. It gave him a sense of hope, something he felt secure with. He opens up messages, and texts Dream. 

_ Can we call? I can’t stand being alone right now.  _

Dream responds. 

_ There’s no need to call. Unlock the door.  _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! My social media: (idk why LOLOL) Twitter: Huculberiii

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism/Suggestions are open in the comments!! This probably isn't the best piece of work, I don't know. :)


End file.
